worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Clarita Rivera
Name: Clarita Rivera Seeming: Fairest Kith: Weisse Frau Court: Courtless Freehold: Dallas Virtue: Temperance Vice: Envy Pronouns: They / Their / Them Physical Description Apparent Age: 29 Height: 5'1" Skin: Brown Hair/Eye Color: Black/Gray (Mask), White/Blue (Mien) Clothing: Denim. Detailed Appearance: Mantle: Noteworthy Merits: Pinterest: Clarita Rivera Commonly Known Sad and solemn, Clarita runs the dormitories at the Freehold, always ready to show new Changelings how to operate the fiddly hedge-spun washing and drying devices on the ground floor. Though their words are kind and gentle, there is always a constant suffusing sadness in their lovely face and quiet demeanor. When asked why they do not join Winter, however, Clarita simply shakes their head and smiles sadly--no answer is ever given. Clarita's obvious favor with the Dallas Winter Queen Wynne has done nothing to dispel these questions. Uncommonly Known Clarita shares a gentry with Otis Shire. Gentry * Wire Briar Limber Lock Omen When you cast Omen 1 on Clarita Rivera, you receive a vision. You are in Arcadia, for nowhere else could you find so perfect a model of a Regency-era mansion, decked to the nines with every possible period-appropriate convenience and glistening in the bright fae-sunlight of Arcadia. Clarita is here, and you recognize them by their sorrowful mien: their white hair freshly washed, lank and dripping wet as they comb out the snarls, their blue eyes clouded and red-rimmed from weeping. A fae-man stands over them, watching in the mirror as they quietly work, grinning in amusement all the while. His smile is cruel, and his appearance is not improved by the row of razor-sharp teeth displayed by the grin. His skin is the color and texture of wax, bringing a shudder to your mind even as you watch insubstantially in the vision. And his eyes that watch Clarita so closely are almost entirely white, with only the tiniest outline where his pupils should be. Clarita weeps quietly as they comb their hair, avoiding the fae-man's eyes in the mirror. "Please let me go," they beg softly, their voice quiet and pleading. "I've done everything you've asked, and you must surely be bored with me now? Or let me go and I can always come back? I don't need to be gone long, I just miss the village. Please, I'll do anything you say," they whimper quietly. He grins widely at them, displaying those razored teeth. "Still missing the little children?" he teases. His hands move over their shoulders, squeezing dark bruises into their paper-white skin through the thin white gown they wear. "Pretty fräulein, your tears are too pretty to give up." He tilts their head back, his touch rough and painful, and holds Clarita's gaze with his own. "I'll tire of you when you've stopped crying. And then I'll kill you for the pleasure of seeing your pretty blood." He grins, and leans down to kiss them, his razor-teeth flashing in the afternoon sunlight. Clarita shudders in fear, and you know his kiss will be painful and bloody. But suddenly there is a shifting, a pulling, a sense of calling, and they fade from his arms. The vision shifts. You see the summoning circle in the private chambers of the Autumn court. You see the core of James' followers, spears at the ready, swords sheathed but at the wary ready. James steps forward, calm and kind, and starts his welcoming spiel, about freedom, about safety. Clarita stares around the room in shock. Then, with a cry of relief and gratitude, they stumble forward, wrapping their arms around James' neck, sobbing and weeping. He accepts the hug with grace, and only his eyes show the flicker of surprise at their response to him; he guides them gently to kneel on the floor, still hugging him and weeping. "Thank you." You hear their whisper as the vision fades. "Thank you." Category:NPC Category:Harvest Category:Dallas Category:Courtless